


I married a monster

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chores, F/F, Hobbies, Loving Marriage, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Seven of Nine`s musings over her married life to the fiery redhead, Kathryn Janeway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, i will attempt to post more work on the `Domesticating Kathryn` series. I left out a lot of things from this series it would probably be impossible to get it all here. So, folks, here`s the first one. I hope you like it.

"Fuck!" Janeway hissed at the broken padd. She was now holding two black pieces of a once single padd. It was her favourite one given to her by her wife a few years previously for her birthday. For some unknown reason, she kept dropping it and this final drop had caused it to split in two. Fortunately she had fixed it and it was functional again.

"Kathryn, refrain from using such language in the children`s vicinity. They will copy what you say!" The Borg mother complained. Her wife had a habit of swearing when she worked, when things did not go her way or when she was in throes of passion. She also swore when she worked out in the gym beating the hell out of the punching bag or some other exercise routine she engaged in. She would often use the words "Damn," "Curses," Fuck" and many more. Suffice it to say that Kathryn Janeway was a perfectly normal, swearing human being, just like any other in the Federation. Seven of Nine, however, had to grudgingly agree that some of the words Kathryn used were sexually arousing, when said at the right time and in the right place. "Fuck" was such a word among many. Kathryn saying this word usually thrilled the ex drone, especially when Janeway lowered her voice. The vice admiral often did not realize the effect her voice had on her wife. She often was the last person to know that sort of thing, anyway, according to Phoebe. It was B`Elanna Torres-Paris who informed her that Annika once told the half-Klingon woman that Kathryn did not realize the power and strength of her voice over the ex drone. She also mentioned about the `devastating weapon Janeway uses on her wife to get away with anything.` Kathryn decided to not confront her lover on this. She would do an experiment to prove this hypothesis. The Borg discovered a long time ago, that her wife was not as innocent and prudish as Seven once saw her when they first started their relationship and then got married. Kathryn was just a naturally shy person.

 

Janeway was lying on the long couch in their living room reading the now fixed padd. It was a time when their children were very young and had naps during the day. She and Seven usually took advantage of the very short, quiet time they had while the children slept, to do important things. Janeway saw her wife dusting and removing cobwebs. She was wearing a very short, tight skirt, barefoot and a tight tee shirt with a large slice of watermelon print on the front and a large half avocado pear with its stone still inside at the back. Kathryn watched her for a while then shook her head and smiled crookedly to herself as she once again `concentrated reading` her padd. She wondered what her Borg was wearing under the skirt? She waited until Seven climbed the back of the couch the older woman was lying on. Seven went on dusting. The older woman angled herself so that she could see under her companion`s skirt.

"I`m sorry, love. It`s just that sometimes my mind wonders to better things when i work. Things like this!" Kathryn waited until Seven was bending over a particularly stubborn stain on the window where Lauren threw her pureed mango dessert a few days ago. The blob was now baked in the heat of the day and became hard to remove. The ex drone rubbed it with a damp cloth for a few moments. Janeway watched in fascination, as the muscles in her wife`s arms rippled. The masses on her chest jiggled as the woman worked. Kathryn then took a peak right under her skirt. Her breath caught at what she saw. The sight caused her to moan.

"Darling?" Kathryn said. "Do you, uh, routinely...walk around the house bra-less and pant-less?" Her voice was huskier than usual and Seven picked up on it. She hesitated slightly then recovered. Was Kathryn flirting with her?

"Kathryn?" The ex drone asked, absentmindedly. She was focused on removing the stain on the glass pane. She was determined to not let the other woman ruin her chore schedule especially now that the children were asleep and this was her only chance to work uninterruptedly.

"I said, do you routinely walk around the house br..." Kathryn`s concentration was interrupted when her wife raised her arms above her head. Her chest was thrust forwards causing her cleavage to impossibly fill the tiny blouse. A hint of a nipple was clearly visible. Her hair was loose in places but the rest of it was tied up in a pony tail. She looked absolutely delectable to Janeway. Kathryn`s mouth watered. She remembered the sight she saw a few moments ago. 

"Darling? I am trying to work here and you keep interrupting me!" The older woman complained half-heartedly. She was now gazing at the deep blue eyes of her wife who was now straddling Kathryn`s thigh. The small skirt had ridden high up the creamy long legs, all the way up. Kathryn looked down between the legs to clearly see the damp thatch of blonde hair and a 5 cm long clit peeking out of its hood. Janeway swallowed from a dry throat. 

"No, Kathryn. I believe we should call it `even.`" The Borg said breathlessly as she moved her hips back and forth against her lover`s thigh where Kathryn could feel the evidence of he wife`s excitement coating her thigh. Kathryn threw her head back and moaned her pleasure. The older woman then reached up to trace her wife`s nipples through the thin tee shirt. The nipples instantly pebbled under her ministrations. She then palmed them massaging them in circular motion. It was Seven`s turn to throw her head back and moan. 

 

The Borg woman`s hips moved faster with the urgency of her arousal.

"Kathryn! Uhh! Uhh! Fuck me, now, you monster!" The ex drone was in a trance-like state. Her alto voice had dropped down an octave as she sobbed in ecstacy. Janeway smiled to hear what her wife called her in this unguarded moment. A moment where the baser instincts overpowered the most logical and cool headed Annika Hansen-Janeway! So this is where one hears the truth, huh? She mused. Her thoughts were interrupted by an eager mouth which reached down to kiss her hotly on the mouth.

"Kathryn! Kath...rynn!!" The Borg strained with desire as she tried to reach the elusive peak.

"Lean back, Darling. Let me touch you." Seven eagerly threw herself back on the couch. Janeway moved between her legs. She bent over her lover which thrilled Seven. She panted.

"Kathryn, don`t play with me. Just fuck me. Hard." It was amazing to see the Borg beauty so desperate for release.

"Am i your monster?" Janeway husked as she licked the Borg`s ear and sucked it into her mouth. 

"Ye..ssss!" The aroused woman hissed.

"Excellent! Let me help you, my beautiful Annika. Janeway sat up. She spread her wife`s legs far apart. Her sex was now practically in her lap. She fingered the opening while playing with the enlarged clit. She kept this up for a few moments then she entered her with two fingers. She fucked her while sucking the clit. She could feel her fingers beginning to get trapped by the inner muscles. Fluid gushed out and she happily lapped it up. Janeway sucked the clit with abandon while fucking Seven with two fingers. The hips moved off the sofa in desperation for release. The older woman then left the clit she was so expertly manipulating to very quickly flick her tongue back and forth over the clit. Seven almost climaxed at that spot but Kathryn stopped and went back to sucking the delectable organ.

 

Kathryn reached to Seven`s ear and whispered.

"Do you want your monster to inflame you, devour you? Eat you out? Right now?" The only reply she got from the desperate woman was a shove to the back of her head back. The action pushed her right to the clit where Kathryn dutifully sucked on until she felt the hips below her lips move impossibly fast and her fingers were completely trapped in the channel where rhythmic movements of the muscles trapped them for a whole minute. Finally the hip movements slowed down and finally stopped. Evidence of her arousal flowed to Kathryn`s lips where she enthusiastically licked. 

 

Seven of Nine lay limp where she had just been loved to exhaustion by her wife. Her eyes were closed. She took a few deep breaths and finally opened her eyes. Janeway sat beside her carefully hiding a smug smile. She found her padd and had gone back to her reading. To be honest the passage she was reading would bore anyone to tears including her wife. One of Janeway`s hobbies was 21st century pen collecting. The pen collecting society newsletter had just released information that they had just found a pen dated back to the year 2017 in a small town called Telscombe Cliffs in England.

 

Seven finally sat up and made herself presentable. She saw Kathryn reading the padd with interest.

"Probably some boring pen discovery!" The Borg thought and smiled fondly.

"But she is my monster!" She looked at her wife one last time with shining eyes then went back to her chores before the children`s nap time was over.


	2. A day in the new mothers` lives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another left out part from the `Domesticating Kathryn` series.

Kathryn, Seven and their families and friends (Irene and Peter Hansen, Gretchen, Phoebe, Aunty Martha, Doctor Lewis Zimmerman and Tom and B`Elanna) had just arrived home from the hospital with the new babies. The family members helped around the house, had cooked meals and stored it away in stasis containers to last a few days. Then they left for their own homes with promises of later visits. The babies were sleeping in their cots in the nursery. Luckily for the new, tired mothers, they were heavy sleepers, at least for now, Kathryn sighed in contentment. She knew, from her detailed research on babies and their changing needs, that this could change as the babies grew. It was really her wife who did the detailed research. Kathryn was too tired sleeping as her pregnant abdomen got heavier by the week. Her legs were still swollen but receding. The Doctor continued to pay daily home visits to check on Kathryn and the baby Three. Being the smallest baby and not quite as developed as her older sisters, she had the most difficult time coping in the outside world. For a few times in the hospital, the mothers thought she would never make it. Doctor Zimmerman suggested to keep the baby in the high dependency baby unit but the mothers wanted her home. They agreed to let the Doctor visit the baby home instead. He did not mind doing this, of course since Kathryn and Seven were his best friends. He was their family doctor.

 

Seven of Nine sent her still tired wife off to bed. She, herself, had an hour long regeneration time in her alcove. She emerged feeling refreshed. She looked around the bedroom where a few bits of clothes, shoes and other items lay in various locations on the floor. The Borg disliked disorganization but B`Elanna, her friend, and the Doctor, warned her that real disorganization lay ahead especially when the children became toddlers. Her eyes moved to the bed where her wife slept peacefully. Kathryn was lying on her side. Hints of her engorged breasts could be seen through the thin night dress she wore. Beautiful! The ex drone thought and smiled. Seven and Kathryn had agreed that they would both breastfeed the babies when they were born. As soon as they were born, the Doctor activated Seven`s nano-probes, instructing them to induce lactation. They planned on breastfeeding them as well as feeding them infant foods. Kathryn had received many offers from major firms and companies to promote their baby items by providing her with free products in return she would recommend people to those items. Kathryn, being a celebrity in the whole of the Federation, doing this would boom the firms` businesses. Janeway had a discussion with her wife. Seven was agreeable to the idea on one condition. When Kathryn suggested that the extra credits be sent to struggling families in Federation outposts, many firms were not keen on this. So Kathryn refused their offers. Her mother, who was a traditionalist, made most of the babies nappies and clothes with Seven of Nine designing them as efficiently as possible. The material used was comfortable, reusable and easy to clean. Peter Hansen, Seven`s cousin, gave Kathryn and Seven a list of agencies which provided professional babysitting services. Seven flatly refused to use any of them. She claimed that the `professional` part made the babysitting agencies sound like unemotional Borg maturation chambers. Kathryn was shocked at her wife`s response. She pleaded with her and made her promise to never say anything like that in public. If any of the eager and keen news agencies heard about it, many of the agencies would be put out of business because the family was treated as celebrities. Whatever they said about the Borg or injustice was widely accepted as fact. In truth the whole Voyager group was treated as such. Kathryn and Seven had learned to keep their family affairs as privately as they could. They learned this the hard way after Seven once made a disapproving comment on a nappy she held, as she and Kathryn were out shopping for baby clothes in an exclusive store called the Baby World. The Borg woman, in her critical analysis, held the nappy towards the light and asked Kathryn what she thought of it.

"It`s pink, Darling...and cute. Looks to me that it was made for girls. Seven winced at that.

"Pink is for girls?" The Borg mother -to- be wanted to know.

"Apparently yes, Darling. See the little girl on it?" Kathryn pointed to the small print of a little girl on the nappy.

"Ah, so even a simple thing such as colour choice is pre-determined on sub units? I thought humanity had moved on from such petty things. They seem to operate like the Borg Queen herself, forcing everything on drones! Can`t a male sub unit wear pink clothing or a female wear blue? It is merely a colour. One of many from a colour spectrum!"

"Apparently not, according to this establishment!" Janeway saw her wife`s logic and agreed wholly with it. 

 

Unfortunately a reporter from a famous news agency overheard the couple`s conversation. He happily sent it to his superiors for approval, without asking Kathryn or Seven. Within the next few minutes B`Elanna hailed Seven from Utopia Planetia, on Mars shipyards. She congratulated Seven for breaking the `children`s colour barrier.` Apparently, many parents -to -be were furious with the shop`s attitude over colour choices for young babies and children. In three hours, the whole chain of stores had lost quite a substantial amount of credits through loss of advertising agencies which had pulled themselves out, not wanting anything to do with a `Borg-like establishment.

 

Gretchen and Phoebe also heard the news. She hailed Phoebe in Paris. 

"Phoebe, Dear. Could you please check on your sisters? Looks like they`re in a spot of trouble again. I am currently in Australia dealing with the Native conservation issue. I won`t be there on time." 

"OK, Mom. I`ll take the next shuttle in ten minutes. See you later." She cut the comm link and jumped up from her chair and walked out of the door as she spoke to Marie, who managed her gallery. "I have to go check on my sisters, Marie. I`ll see you tomorrow. I`ll only be a hail away if you need me." She reassured her manager and closed the door behind her.

"Very well, Mademoiselle." Marie replied and bowed towards the rushing woman.

 

Once in San Fransisco Phoebe hailed Seven.

"Hey Seven. Where are you two?"

"We are in the `Baby World` store admiring baby clothes."

"Just stay where you are i`ll be there in just a few minutes!" Phoebe sounded breathless to Seven so she asked her.

"Phoebe, are you alright? You sound breathless."

"It`s you who i`m worried about. Your news is all over news agencies. It`s something about babies? Please don`t tell Kathryn or she`ll panic and we don`t want to cause stress on her considering her current state." Phoebe explained.

"Very well we will wait here." She cut the comm link. Seven had also just found out about the `news.` She cursed herself for dragging her wife into the mess. A moment later "Kathryn. Shall we sit here and wait for Phoebe. Can i get you an ice cream sundae? I shall have one too." Seven smiled and kissed her very pregnant wife on the forehead as she helped her sit down in the comfortable chair in the store`s restaurant. A few minutes later the ex drone returned with two ice cream sundaes. She gave one to Kathryn and kept the other for herself.

"Bleurgh! I want coffee!" Janeway complained but took the ice cream from her wife anyway. "Thank you, Annika." She smiled gratefully at her wife. Sitting down felt so good after walking round the store for a good....twenty minutes.

 

Phoebe found them eating at the store`s restaurant. The workers had automatically cleared a corner for them. Seven knew that it was their body guards` doing. They were probably making up for missing what the news reporter had done. They were going to be seriously reprimanded by their superiors at Starfleet headquarters. It was so much easier on Voyager, no reporters, no Earth politics, no bodyguards. Seven sighed.

"Hi, Phoebe!" Kathryn said as she attacked her dessert. "You`re home early. Did Mom send you?"

"In fact she did. Apparently this shop is in trouble!" Phoebe laughed. "Come on, let me take you home." The younger Janeway said cryptically.

"Ok, let`s go." Seven and Phoebe stood up to go. A moment later. "Seven, are you forgetting something? You made me like this and now you just abandon me!" Janeway huffed. Tears could be seen pooling in her beautiful blue grey eyes. It was amazing to see how her moods swung from happiness to anger and sadness in just a split of a second.

"Of course, my Kathryn. I am sorry. How heartless of me!" Seven said with impossible tenderness. She helped her wife get up from the chair and together they walked out of the store with Seven holding her by the waist protectively. Janeway happily leaned into her while Phoebe just shook her head and smiled. Seven looked at her sister in law and scowled disapprovingly at her. The ex drone was very protective of the woman who meant everything to her and did not want Kathryn be more upset than she already was. If Seven had looked at Kathryn just then she would have noticed the smile pasted on her lips as she now leaned her head on her wife`s shoulder. Clearly Kathryn`s mood swings were too quick for even an ex Borg drone to catch up with.

 

Back in the present one of the babies stirred and woke from her nap. Seven took the baby away from the others so she did not wake them up. She sat on a chair at the kitchen table and breast fed Lauren. After five minutes she switched breasts and continued to feed her. The baby soon let go of the nipple. She looked up at her mother`s face and scowled. Seven lay her on a blanket she had just placed on the table. 

"My, my, my! Lauren. You really have done something here! Let me change your nappy. If i don`t your mother will put me in the brig and we do not want that to happen. So, stop squirming and let Mamma do her job." By the time Mamma Seven finished the task, the baby had started to doze off. She placed Lauren on her shoulder and rubbed her back. The baby burped and went back to sleep. Seven took her back to the nursery and carefully placed her in the cot.

 

As she walked out of the nursery she bumped into a soft, squishy Kathryn Hansen-Janeway.

"Oomph! Hello, Darling. Was that Lauren?" She whispered and smiled. She then went to place a kiss on the sleeping baby`s cheek.

"Hello, Kathryn. Yes, it is our first born and her nappy was so heavy she could compete in a manure contest with a baby targ!" Seven whispered while Kathryn threw her head back and laughed. Then she remembered where she was. The nursery. She cupped a hand over her mouth in horror. Luckily the babies remained asleep.

"Do you want to have something to eat? Let us heat up some of your mother`s shepherd`s pie." Seven suggested.

"Good idea...and some coffee?" Janeway tried.

"No coffee yet,Kathryn. You are breast feeding."

"Aww, the Doc says i can have it in moderation." Janeway complained.

"Kathryn. Listen to me. I know you want to get back to drinking coffee and you will. You have done so well for all these months and i thank you for that. You are amazing. However, since we arrived home, three point five hours ago, you have already drank one and a half cups of coffee. Right now the drug is still circulating in your systems. Let it clear a bit before you feed the babies. Please?" She looked at her wife`s blue grey eyes pleadingly.

"Very well!" Kathryn huffed and folded her arms across her generous chest. 

"Thank you." Seven smiled at her and kissed her hotly on the pouty, unyielding mouth. Then she quickly went to heat up their lunch.

"Why do i have the feeling that i`ve just been bribed?" Kathryn whispered to no-one in particular. Seven heard her with her enhanced hearing. She discreetly hid a smile and carried on with her lunch preparation. Presently, it would be a very unwise thing to make a comment of any kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me that you have noticed my use of `Mom` instead of my usual British `Mum.` Lool!!!
> 
> Please comments and kudos. They are welcome. Critical ones are even better so i can improve on my skills and give you good quality stories
> 
> Thank you :)


	3. Mommy, what are you doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Seven try to tackle the `why` stage of their children. As usual in this house nothing goes according to plan.

Kathryn Hansen-Janeway walked purposefully towards the transport centre near the Daystrom Institute. It was friday evening and she was meeting her best friend and wife. Tuvok had just arrived from Vulcan. He was visiting his youngest child, Asil. Asil had just enrolled in Starfleet academy and was now settled in her first year. She was the only child who wanted to follow in her father`s footsteps by joining Starfleet. If anyone asked Tuvok whether he missed his youngest child he would have easily told them that Vulcans did not `miss` their children but Kathryn and Seven knew otherwise. 

"Tuvok, old friend! I am so glad to see you. How are T`Pel and the children?" Kathryn hugged her friend even though she knew that Vulcans disliked embraces and any gestures of affection. Tuvok always indulged her. He had lived among humans, and with this particular human, for a long time. Seven of Nine smiled at him and shook his hand. She was pleasantly surprised when she found herself embraced instead.

"It is only logical to reciprocate the gesture of affection." He said flatly. Janeway looked at Seven with shining eyes. She was struggling hard to conceal a smile when she saw that her wife`s eye brow had almost crawled off her forehead in surprise at Tuvok`s display of affection and was that a hint of a...smile? Together the three friends went to a nearby food outlet where they ordered plomeek soup, a Vulcan soup. It was followed by pilaf then Vulcan spiced tea, coffee and ice cream. The three friends chatted for two hours and parted company with promises of meeting again soon. Kathryn and Seven went to the transporter pad and beamed to Bloomington transport station. From there Seven operated the hover car to the Janeway homestead. Kathryn sat beside her wife and hailed her younger sister, Phoebe, who was babysitting the girls. She could hear them asking their Aunty if she was talking to their mothers. Phoebe put Shannon Jasmine through.

"Hello Mommy? When will you get here. Lauren was pulling the baby`s hair and Aunty told her off. Three threw Lauren`s Flotter in the reclamm...reclant...the wee pot! The three year old said with a lisp."

"Hello Sweetheart. Don`t worry Mamma and I are just round the corner. We will be there in a few minutes. Pass the comm unit to your Aunty please, Baby?"

"Damn, Phoebe! How did you put up with all that?" Kathryn laughed while Seven was looking at her disapprovingly. She had a scowl fixed on her face. She disliked Kathryn`s use of `swear words` near the children and Janeway knew about it. Why the older woman continued to use such words near the kids was beyond the Borg woman, but she was determined to continue to remind her obviously forgetful wife. Kathryn did not possess an eidetic memory, even though her brain was so sharp the Borg almost believed her wife did possess an eidetic memory. According to science adults do not possess eidetic memories but it seemed that the Hansen-Janeway family seemed to defy the norm.

"Hey Katie. Yes i am their Auntie and whatever i say goes. They have been very good in general but your kids have an insatiable hunger for knowledge. I pity the unfortunate teacher who is going to handle them!" Phoebe laughed.

 

Meanwhile the Borg steered the car through their driveway and parked. She got out while Janeway fidgeted with something. Seven waited for a few seconds. When Kathryn still did not get out of the hover car Seven walked to her side to investigate. Janeway was locked in. Seven hit her forehead with her palm when she remembered that she had added a security mechanism to the hover car since the children were born. It operated on her voice or the girls cries. She had since upgraded it to the girls` individual voices. The girls said their names and the hover car computer system remembered this every time Seven or either of the girls `spoke` to the car. The ex drone was yet to add her wife`s voice into the voice recognition system. Initially she debated whether to use Kathryn`s voice which the younger woman thought was too sexy to waste on a hover car computer system, or use Kathryn`s retinal scan instead. She had not got around to do it and now her wife was locked in the hover car. Seven sighed.

"Open the door!" Seven said and the door obediently parted for Kathryn who looked incredulously at her wife.

"What was that for, Annika? I would rather you bind me during love making than lock me in the hover car!" Janeway said seductively.

"Sorry, Kathryn. It is a long story but it will not happen again." The Borg woman promised. Then after a moment..."thank you for the idea. Now my special weapon has awoken. Maybe you will be bound tonight, my Kathryn." Kathryn could hear laughter in her wife`s voice and the words were dripping with sexual innuendo. Kathryn playfully punched her on the arm.

 

Seven quickly and efficiently finished cooking dinner for her family while Kathryn played with the children then set the kitchen table with the little girls` help. Three, the baby, as she was called, was particularly interested in helping her Borg mother to cook. Seven let her sit next to the cooking area where she stirred, chopped with a plastic knife and added seasonings to whatever her mother cooked. Kathryn saw mother and daughter cook so she took a few holo-images of them, then she approached Seven and kissed her hotly on the mouth. Seven reciprocated hungrily and moaned. Kathryn started to rub Seven`s arms up and down then she pushed the other woman against the sink. The kiss went deeper until Three looked up from her chopping garlic.

"Mommy, gross! Don`t push Mamma like that. You ouch, ouch, hurt her!" The little girl rebuked her admiral mother. Janeway looked at Seven with desire, hunger and lust. It was as i she was in a trance and it was rudely broken. She cleared her throat and then walked out of the kitchen feeling slightly embarrassed. Now she will have to explain that to the inquisitive little girl. Meanwhile the breathless Seven had to do all the explaining to the girl.

"Three, when Mommy and Mamma do that it means they like each other very much. Mommy was not hurting me. No ouch, ouch happened. Okay?"

"Okay." Three went back to chopping the garlic. When she finished her Mamma helped her wash her hands and she ran off to the living room in search of her sisters and mother. She found her mother on all fours with Lauren and Shannon Jasmine on her back. She was the horse and they were cow girls. Janeway went from room to room and wherever the riders ordered her to go.

 

It was strangely quiet so Seven, who had finished preparing supper, went in search of her family. She stood at the nursery door, and watched in fascination, as her wife played `Horsey` with the children. It was so adorable that she went to their bedroom and returned with the holo-imager. She took a few shots and returned it to the bedroom.

"Supper is ready Kathryn, children." Seven said quietly trying not to break the spell in the room.

"Aww, Mamma!" The little girls complained.

"It`s okay girls. Horsey was getting tired anyway. She must eat now, so must the riders." They all saw the logic in that and the family headed to the kitchen table.

 

The girls sat in their booster chairs but Lauren complained bitterly that booster chairs were for babies. Janeway thought her first born had an ego as big as the Federation itself. It reminded her of her wife when she first joined the Voyager family many years ago. She must talk with her mother, wife and counsellor Deanna Troi on how to handle such an attitude. The counsellor was already involved with the brilliant children. Mashed potatoes, peas, gravy, beef substitute followed by yoghurt and juice constituted friday`s dinner. As they ate Three asked her admiral mother something.

"Mommy, why were you doing that to Mamma? Mamma say no hurt but she cried a little. You didn`t hurt her?" Little blue eyes flashed at blue greys in challenge.

"Uh, no, Baby. No hurt. I would not hurt your Mamma. She is my best friend. You do not hurt your best friend on purpose. If you do you say sorry to them." Janeway thought that answered everything.

"You didn`t say sorry. Mamma cried a little? Why?" The girl was curious. She saw up close what her parents were doing and heard Seven moan. To her that was crying.

"Damn!" Kathryn said softly then looked at Seven apologetically for saying the bad word "damn." "Three, Honey, your Mamma felt good that is why she reacted that way. It was a good sign." Three looked satisfied. Janeway sighed. It seemed to her that the little girl knew when Kathryn was telling the truth. She vowed to always tell her children the truth, no matter how embarrassing it may be. 

 

Three dug her plastic spoon in her mash and found some peas. She flicked them at her sister, Lauren. It was the start of a `food fight.` Shannon Jasmine took the lid off her sippy cup with an elephant wearing a ballerina tutu on it. She poured the juice on to her plate. Now it was easier to find the hidden peas. She quickly found some and flicked them at Lauren. Three abandoned her plastic spoon and dug into her plate with bare hands. Before her mothers had time to stop her, the determined little girl smeared her sister, Shannon`s face with mashed potato.

"Pretty!" Three said with a lisp.

"Not pretty!" Shannon retaliated by smearing mashed potato in Three`s strawberry blonde pigtails.

"Nooo!!" Three cried in rage.

"Stop it, Shannon!" Lauren screamed at her sister while flicking more peas at the two. Janeway and Seven looked at each other helplessly as the food fight escalated into frustrated shouts of rage. Perhaps this is how the energetic children with high IQ vent their frustrations. Kathryn counted to ten then she decided to intervene.

"Whoever stops the fight first will go to Ice cream parlour with Mamma and i." She offered but the fight went on.

"Very well, you leave me no choice. No ice cream for all of you for a week!" The girls stopped fighting and looked sadly at their admiral mother.

The three little girls burst out crying and Janeway felt that she had done something terribly wrong but she stood by her decision. Seven chipped in too.

"Children, go to the bathroom and take off your dirty clothes. I will give you a bath while your mother cleans up the mess you have caused!" She was firm but she made sure not show anger towards the children. The parents knew that it was important for the girls to understand that what they had done was wrong. The sniffing little girls went to the bathroom while Seven brought their pyjamas. She lovingly and painstakingly removed all the dried mess off the children`s hair and skin then thoroughly washed them off. She let them play in the water for a while then dried them. Lauren had already put on her own pajamas back to front. Seven smiled at her little girl. Lauren always rushed to complete tasks, pretty much like her Aunty Phoebe used to do as a little girl.

 

The girls were all in their respective bedrooms. Lauren`s room was next to Shannon`s. Three`s was upstairs. She did not want the room next to her sisters. Apparently she liked the view overlooking the duck pond. That reminded Kathryn of herself as a little girl. She liked her upstairs room where she used to stand by the window overlooking the duck pond, the same duck pond Three gazes at today.

"Kathryn. Do you want me to tie you up?" Seven smiled at her wife as she put on her pyjama top.

"I thought you`ll never ask!" Kathryn said with shining eyes. She lay flat on the bed looking up at Seven. Her pyjama top was untied. Her beautiful breasts were displayed for her gorgeous wife to gaze upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please. Thank you :)


	4. Fun and games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Seven love playing games.

It was quiet in the Hansen-Janeway home. The children were asleep. Kathryn watched as her wife went upstairs to check on their last born then she heard her footfalls as she came downstairs again to check on the other two children. Janeway lay on her side and pretended to be asleep. She heard the younger woman quietly open the door and go to the en suite. A few minutes later she reemerged. When it was quiet again Janeway became curious. She slowly turned opened an eye just a crack. What she saw made her gasp. Seven was standing at the edge of her side of the bed with her back to Kathryn, stark naked. She was brushing her long, blonde hair which fell in waves all down her back. Kathryn`s eyes were now wide open. They openly ogled her wife`s form. The curvature of her spine from the hidden nape of her neck to the two spinal nodes which connect to the alcove during regeneration. The creamy expanse of skin. The eyes greedily ogled the pear shape of the hips and the delectable fleshy globes. Janeway rose up to lean against an arm while still looking at Seven`s back. Seven continued to brush her hair seemingly oblivious to Kathryn`s assessment.

"Darling, what are you doing? I want you in bed, next to me. I want to feel your body against mine. Join me, please?" If Seven had looked back she would have seen Kathryn`s eyes to be more blue than grey.

"Very well, my Kathryn. I will join you shortly." Then she turned around to face her wife. Janeway gasped at the sight before her.

 

Seven`s full breasts with dusky nipples jutting out, the belly button and the blonde thatch at the juncture of her legs were inviting. The creamy thighs and endless long legs were so inviting that Kathryn wanted to jump on her wife and completely ravage her but she decided to hold off for a while, to see where this little game would go and for how long. Seven smiled seductively at her wife when she noticed the blue eyes openly ogling her.

"Kathryn, ogling another person is rude!"

"...but you`re not just another person to me. You`re everything. My lover, my best friend, the mother of my children and my Annika. Isn`t all that enough to earn me ogling rights?" Janeway was serious. For a moment the younger woman hesitated then she saw the crooked smile which she adored.

"Ogling rights? I have never heard of such a thing!" Seven laughed. She sat down at the edge of the bed and put the brush on the dresser. "Kathryn Janeway. You just made that up. Making things up is equivalent to telling lies. You will be punished! Now listen carefully. You will do exactly as i say. I am going to make love to you now. You will not touch me in any way. You will not climax until i say so. If you touch me or climax without permission i will be displeased and i will have to start punishing you all over again. Do you understand? You will only speak when asked. Your answers when asked will be yes or no. You will not touch yourself in any way. Understood?" The Borg woman said seriously.

"Yes." Kathryn said obediently. 

 

Seven rose and pushed her wife back on the bed where Janeway found herself lying flat on her back. She shivered in anticipation. Seven looked so sexy wearing nothing at all. Kathryn closed her eyes imagining a leather rope tied to the Borg`s neck while she walked her around the room. She will have to plan for that. Kathryn shivered and moaned.

 

Seven repositioned Kathryn so that she was now lying prone. She took off her wife`s pyjama top then pulled off the bottoms and panties down her hips and off in one swift motion. Kathryn could hear ruffling of something which sounded like clothing. She could also smell some sort of oil scent. Lavender to be exact. Her favourite. Seven moved in position. She straddled her wife`s fleshy arse then slid down to her thigh. Seven moaned when Kathryn wiggled a bit. The Borg woman was determined to complete this task as planned but she also knew of this woman lying beneath her had a stubborn nature. She always loved to test her boundaries, to challenge everything. 

 

The young woman pop the lid of the small brown bottle off and poured some of the liquid contents on to her hands. She rubbed her hands together for a few moments to warm it up. She then gently applied it starting at her wife`s nape of the neck. She expertly undid all the knots and kinks she could find on the neck and shoulders. The feeling was so good that Kathryn moaned in pleasure. She wiggled her hips back and forth when she felt the delicious thatch on her thigh.

"Kathryn!" Seven of Nine warned.

"Sorry!" Janeway said unrepentantly.

 

The ex drone massaged all of Kathryn`s knots on her back and thighs. She tied up Kathryn`s arms together at the wrists then lovingly kissed the fleshy globes before she helped her wife to turn over. By this time the older woman felt like jelly. Janeway looked up at her wife who was now straddling her thigh. Seven wiggled her hips her eyes closed in concentration. Her sensual full lips were slightly parted as she quietly moaned. Her breasts jiggled as she stimulated herself against her lover`s thigh. Janeway enjoyed the sight so she slightly raised her thigh to help. Seven kept this up a while longer until she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. She abruptly stopped and scowled at Kathryn below. Her veins were singing with arousal and anger at her lover`s deviousness.

"Kathryn, you are quite devious. Did you know that?!" Seven asked incredulously. 

"I know!" Janeway whispered in the most seductive tone Seven has ever heard from her lover. It made the ex drone hot and her nipples to tighten. 

 

Seven of Nine reached down to Kathryn`s ear. She licked around it then flicked it into her mouth. She repeated the action with the other ear. She felt her companion shiver. The younger woman then trailed little kisses down Kathryn`s face and neck but she avoided the area Janeway wanted her to touch the most. She saw Kathryn arch her back seeking contact. She moaned in frustration when the hot mouth deliberately missed a painfully hard nipple which was throbbing and wanting to be touched.

"Seven. Please. Touch me?"

"Did i order you to speak?"

"No." Janeway sighed. She could feel her engorged sex getting wetter. She tried to bring her legs close so that she could rub them together but Seven spread them wider apart. She reached down and found Kathryn`s excitement coated down her thighs. The ex drone lightly licked it up and gently massaged the lovely toned thighs. She heard Kathryn`s breath hitch. Seven smiled to herself. Janeway clenched and unclenched her muscles. Seven saw the whole area displayed for her greedy gaze. Her mouth watered but she did nothing further. The Borg woman moved back up her lover`s body.

 

Kathryn had her eyes closed in concentration. Her lover`s body felt quite hot tonight. Almost feverish. She felt lips clamp around her left nipple and lightly suck on them. The action sent tendrils of desire shooting in nerve endings all over Kathryn`s body.

"Uuuhh!" The aroused woman moaned. She arched her back to try and reach the delicious mouth which had now moved away.

 

Seven fastened her lips, this time to the right nipple. She sucked on it enthusiastically while pulling and rolling the other nipple between he fingers. She moaned at the delicious taste. The Borg woman carried on for a few more minutes then stopped. She sat back to admire her work. Kathryn`s face was flushed with desire. Tiny beads of sweat appeared on her lip and face. Her hair was dishevelled and it spread all around her. Seven thought she looked beautiful. She reached down and kissed the aroused woman hotly on the mouth. She felt Kathryn reciprocate enthusiastically. The younger woman let her tongue enter into Janeway`s mouth. It found its partner where together they performed a sensuous erotic dance. 

 

They kissed for a while as Seven played with the nipples just below. The young woman felt her lover move he hips enthusiastically as her excitement soared. Seven stopped.

"Kathryn! What are you doing?!" Seven scowled at her lover.

"Uh, no...thing!" She panted. The truth was that Kathryn almost climaxed...without permission!

"Naughty Kathryn Hansen-Janeway!" Seven chastised her lover.

 

Janeway`s chest rose and fell desperately as she moaned and panted with desire. Seven reached between her legs and took a deep breath. She swiped her tongue between the inner folds to lick up the delicious nectar there. The young woman found Kathryn`s clit and sucked lightly on it. Kathryn`s legs quivered as she lost motor function to keep them steady. Seven held them wide apart as she continued to suck on the erect clit. Her fingers traveled to the opening below and three of them entered her. Kathryn felt relieved that she may finally get the much needed release. She felt Seven slowly push in and out. The wet suction sounds as Seven pumped in and out of her were obscenely erotic. It excited both women to a frenzy. 

 

Seven enthusiastically sucked on her lover`s clit. She removed her fingers then moved herself between her lover`s legs so that her clit was in Kathryn`s vagina. In and out she went for a few moments. She then replaced her clit with her fingers again. Janeway was sobbing with need at this point but Seven would not grant her sexual release. The Borg slowed down her movement. She watched her lover desperately trying to say something but was afraid Seven may not help her release. Finally the ex drone took pity on the extremely aroused woman. 

"Do you want me to fuck you, Kathryn? Do you want to orgasm?"

"Yes, Annika. Please!"

"Yes would suffice!" The Borg said tenderly. 

 

She reached her hand down and rubbed the clit while kissing Kathryn hotly on the mouth again. She knew that her lover usually climaxed hard with this combined stimulation. She maintained this for only a few seconds. Suddenly she felt Kathryn`s frantic hip movements and she bit down on Seven`s tongue in her ecstatic state of arousal. The Borg felt fluid gush freely out of the excited woman as she climaxed very hard.

"Seven! Oh fuck! I`m going to...to...Uhhhnn! Uhhnn! Ann..iikaaah!!! I...love...do any...thing...for you!!" Seven was impressed at her lover`s almost coherent sentences formed at this unguarded moment of release. The woman`s legs fell to the side. Seven reached back and untied the tie on her lover`s wrists. She kissed the wrists and turned Kathryn so that she was lying on her side facing Seven. The ex drone reached on the dresser and found a small face cloth which she wiped her wife`s face with. Then she gently wiped off Kathryn between her legs and pulled the covers over them both. She kissed Janeway on the forehead and smiled at her.

"So what do you think about the game, Kathryn?"

"Absolutely brilliant!" The tired woman smiled weakly but Seven could see how happy she was. "We should play more often."

"I agree, my Kathryn. So will you do anything for me?" 

"What?" Kathryn asked.

"When you climaxed you said you will do anything for me."

"Ah, uh, i don`t....remember saying anything!" Kathryn blushed then she vaguely recalled hearing herself say something at that beautiful, intense moment of release. "Oh, Darling you can`t hold me to that! I was unguarded and vulnerable." She then punched her lover on the arm playfully. "It`s still so much better than being locked in the hover car, though!" They both laughed. Seven moved behind her lover and embraced her from behind. Then they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please. Thank you.


	5. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Seven versus kids and homework. Who`s going to win?
> 
> **The song `Here i am` is by Bryan Adams**

"It is only Wednesday night, Lauren. You cannot go to Aunty Phoebe to paint. You still have your homework to do!"

"...but Mamma i will set aside twenty point three minutes to do my homework later. Besides, i hate History. Everybody we learn about is dead! The teacher looks dead too!" The five year old said, desperately trying to find any good reason, any reason at all to be anywhere else but here, in the study room. Having her Borg mother hovering over her like a hawk did not help improve matters. Lauren struggled with the History subject quite a bit. Usually her passing grade in class was 60%. That was unacceptable to Seven. Lauren was a Hansen-Janeway. She will have to get at least 70% to please her mother. Kathryn, on the other hand, was not very concerned with Lauren`s grades in the subject. If anything, the homework graph in the parents` bedroom showed that the young girl has made some progress over the few terms she has been in school. Lauren would rather work on what she called `cool subjects.` She acquired the use of the word `cool` from Uncle Tom Paris. The cool subjects were mechanical engineering, astrophysics,mathematics, languages, inter-species, biology, and art subjects such as music and painting. 

 

Kathryn had just finished making coffee in the kitchen. She was on her way to the living room when she overheard Lauren pleading with her Borg mother to not force her to do her History assignment. So the admiral mother made a detour to the study room to investigate. She stood by the door for a few seconds and waited. Her wife looked up from Lauren`s computer. Seven smiled tiredly at her wife.

"Perhaps Mommy can tell you the importance of the subject then you will appreciate its relevance in your life." The relieved mother said. She was glad Kathryn was here to help. Janeway leaned over her wife`s shoulder to look at the screen.

"Hmm, what`s this, Lauren? Kathryn said as she pointed at a cone-shaped structure on the screen. 

"Um, a peer-a-meed?" The girl said, trying to remember the name.

"Close enough. It`s a pyramid. Now say it with me. Pyramid." Kathryn and Lauren said in unison.

"Now if you think of it as an ice cream cone it will make more sense. Some great ancient people, the Egyptians built some giant ice cream cones with no ice cream in them. Can you say `Egyptians` with me?" Janeway prompted the child.

"Egypt-shuns, Egyptians." Mother and daughter said in unison.

"Now, these Egyptians lived in a very hot desert. They probably wanted to cool themselves by trying to make ice cream and put it in the cones! But we don`t know that. All what`s important is that Egyptians built Pyramids. That is the answer to the question. I will show you a simulation of a pyramid later." The mother promised.

"Where is the proof that the Egypt-shuns made the pyramids? Maybe someone else made it for them. There is no equation to solve so i can get the correct answer!" The girl observed.

"Astute analysis, Baby! But you see History is not like mathematics or physics or engineering where you have a problem and solve. You can have a historical mystery, yes, but you solve it by acquiring data and digging archaeological sites, asking people descended from ancient Egyptians. These often lead to the correct answer to your queries." Janeway explained.

"Fairies?" Lauren`s interest piqued.

"Queries. Plural for query or question. Seven chipped in.

"Now, finish off questions two to ten. We will see you shortly. Okay?" Janeway said as she and Seven walked out of the study room.

"Okay." Lauren said and started to work on her History homework.

 

Seven and Kathryn walked into Shannon Jasmine`s room and found the little girl playing with a dismantled torch. All its contents lay bare on her computer desk. She had a furrow on her forehead as she concentrated on fixing it.

"Why does it not work?" She asked herself. "The red positive wire connects to the red positive wire of the battery, the black wire....I get it! This wire is cut..."

"Shannon Jasmine! What are you doing? You`re supposed to work on your History homework and you know it!" Janeway said firmly but she was not angry.

"...but Mommy History is so boooring!" She said in a long tone. "All the History we learn in class is terr...terre...terrible!" The girl added.

"Here we go again." Kathryn sighed. She turned around to find her wife standing quietly behind her. Frankly both parents did not care much for the subject of History but they realized that all civilization was based on History and it was very important for the children to learn as much as possible in the subject.

"Honey, i know that but the truth is that History is very important to all of us. For example what is your name?" Janeway asked.

"Shannon Jasmine Seconda Hansen-Janeway." The little girl said.

"Well said. Now the history behind the little girl called Shannon Jasmine Seconda Hansen-Janeway is that she is five years old, lives with her parents Kathryn and Annika. She has two sisters and she is the second born child. She likes to break and fix things. Now that was fun, wasn`t it?" The admiral mother explained.

"Yes, Mommy but i am here now and you already know me! The things we learn in class are from mill-yun years ago!" She went on.

"Million years but also very important. Okay think about who invented the power cells you have on your desk, there and the light bulb? How about the history behind the science of how they started building that torch. The failures and finally successes and how happy the scientists and engineers were when they finally made things the right way?" Kathryn went on.

"Okay that is fun." Shannon smiled.

"Okay, you try and finish your homework and we`ll check on you shortly." The parents walked out of the room to go to their last born.

 

The mothers went upstairs, into Three`s bedroom. She was playing a song on her piano and singing along.

"Here i am. This is me.  
There`s nowhere else on Earth  
I`d rather be.  
Here i am. Just me and you  
Tonight we`ll make   
our dreams come true."

 

The parents stood at the door to listen to the song for a while. Both Janeway`s hands went to cover her face in frustration. She whispered to Seven.

"Darling, where did we go wrong?" She asked her wife desperately.

"Perhaps we should remove the musical instrument from her room.." Seven suggested.

"No, that will make her want it back she`ll sulk and not do anything else until she gets it back by whatever means necessary. We all know what that will be like!" Kathryn warned.

"That is correct. Perhaps we should just talk to her, make her see sense in whatever we say?" The Borg mother offered.

"That sounds like our only option, Darling." Janeway agreed.

 

They walked into the room and stood on either side of the piano. They waited until Three finished playing the whole song.

"Brava!" The parents clapped and cheered. "That was actually very good." Kathryn said genuinely. Seven agreed.

"Baby, have you done your homework?"

"My History one?"

"Yes, Mommy." The little girl said.

"May Mamma and I see it, please?" Kathryn asked.

"Okay." Three turned on her computer and showed her parents what she had done.

"Well done, Baby." You can play only one more song and then it will be bed time after. How about that. You know you`re not supposed to play your piano during the week but this is an exception since you`ve finished your homework." Kathryn smiled at the girl. She ruffled her hair causing Three to growl playfully.

"I never expected to find order in chaos!" Seven smiled as they walked down the stairs.

"I`m beginning to believe that in every chaotic situation there is order. We just have to find it." Kathryn said thoughtfully.

"Right now my coffee is in chaos. It`s cold. I must bring order to it!" She walked to the kitchen with her mug of now cold coffee.

 

Seven smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked to the bathroom to prepare the children`s bath water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support by the commenting and kudos. They keep me going :)


	6. Three`s biological stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Seven of Nine`s last born daughter gets curious about her body and its functions.

Summer holidays were always lively in the Hansen-Janeway household. One year, however, things were a bit different. The children had gone off to their relatives to spend time with them. Lauren stayed at the farm with her parents. She offered to help her admiral mother organize shelves in the garage and install new gym equipment. She also offered to help her Borg mother with the vegetable garden. The parents noted that their first born was not keen on travelling away from home. Whenever the family planned on going on holiday, the girl would offer to stay or do something important with her favourite Aunty, Phoebe. Kathryn wondered what sort of special things the two did in Phoebe`s home studio that had caught the youngster`s interest so much. Seven knew that Lauren was learning to paint. She has made a few portraits of her best friend, Miral Paris-Torres. She also had made some of her parents` and sisters` using their holo images. She also used her Aunty`s set of drums and piano to practise. Her parents were not keen on getting the girl a guitar, believing that Lauren was taking on too many activities, that she needed time to just be a child and play. Counsellor Troi believed that Lauren knew her limits and she should be allowed to tackle whatever she felt like doing. That way all her energies will be channeled to those activities.

 

Shannon Jasmine and Three had gone off to Sweden to be with their great Aunty Irene. Shannon enjoyed her time there helping Irene with the plants, herbs and mushrooms in her green house. Irene told the girl that she reminded her so much of a young Annika. Shannon also liked strawberries so much as her Borg mother did. She did not seem to get enough of them. Irene once spoke with Seven via holo video that her endless supply of strawberries had finally met their match. Seven was not pleased that Aunty Irene allowed the girl free range of the fruit stating that she only gave them to Shannon Jasmine as a treat. When Irene countered by stating that Seven should loosen up and let kids be kids, Kathryn, who was by Seven`s side, had to cut off Annika`s statement that Irene was spoiling the child rotten. Janeway apologized to Irene, who brushed it off and stated while smiling, that the grand children must visit her often so they can really be spoiled.

"Aunty Irene. I do not think that is wise. Shannon Jasmine only gets strawberries as a treat. Now i will have to find something different for her since you just let her eat them whenever she wants!" The upset Borg mother said outrageously.

"Annika, you should learn to loosen up. You could never get enough of them when you were a little girl, either! So why should i deny her the same delight?"

"Don`t worry Aunty Irene. I will loosen her up!" Kathryn said while laughing. Irene joined in. They both laughed at the Borg woman`s expense then Irene terminated the comm.

"Darling, we`ll tighten the rules again when she gets back, when the summer holidays are over. You`ll see." Janeway reassured the still outraged ex drone.

"Kathryn, you should not side with Irene. She has bad parenting skills. She is as bad as my par..." Seven`s voice trailed as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. She realized that the anger she felt for her Aunt was really residual anger she still felt for her irresponsible parents who were responsible for her assimilation. Irene was innocent and was only trying to indulge the young girl who resembled young Annika so much. To Seven, Irene was a close relative of her father and mother. Unconsciously she projected her deep seated anger to the closest thing, her Aunty. The Borg woman took a deep breath in then slowly exhaled it. 

 

Kathryn sat next to her wife slowly rubbing her hand up and down her arm. She whispered words of reassurance to Annika reminding her how far she had come from the borg drone she was. That they would never had met if the Borg were not involved, that how much she loved Seven. After a few moments the ex drone calmed down enough to speak.

"Kathryn, are you trying to seduce me? You dared side with my evil Aunty. How can i trust you?" Seven said, making Kathryn stop her ministrations to look searchingly between the blonde`s eyes. Then she noted the tiniest smile on her lips. Kathryn reached forward and kissed the pout lips.

"Seducing? What seduction?" Janeway asked while laughing.

"I must apologize to Aunty later. She is only trying to be a good and caring grandmother." The ex drone realized.

"Yes, Annika. That is exactly what she is doing. Now, loosen up. Will ya?!" Kathryn slapped the Borg woman on the back and jumped off the couch. She ran to the kitchen with Seven hot on her heels.

 

Three had gone off with Megan Shears, her mother`s cousin, on her ship to Australia. While there, Megan took Three to see the Ayers rock and kangaroos. Three wished she had a pouch like a kangaroo and she told Megan. The woman laughed and told Three that as a girl she had a lot to contend with. A pouch would be the least of her worries. The young girl became curious and asked her to explain. They sat on a rock watching the sun set.

"Megan? Why do you say that as a girl i have a lot to contend with?"

"What`s to say? Periods, boys, changing body image, breasts..." Megan counted off the fingers of her hand.

"My breasts?" Three said while looking at her still flat chest.

"Do you have breasts yet?"

"Yes! And pubic hair, arm pit hair!" Three listed proudly.

"Impressive!" Megan encouraged the young girl.

"You mean my biological stuff?" The girl became more curious than before.

"Yes. Your biological stuff and mine and many other women`s. Do you know what periods are?"

"Yes, Mom and Mother told me about it. They said that on the Amazonian planet, some women choose to get it all reabsorbed in their system while others prefer to let it happen."

"So when you have your first period what would you choose if you were on Amazonia?"

"I would prefer to experience this natural phenomenon!" Three said as if she was reading a scientific report. It reminded Megan so much of her cousin, Annika. The pilot smiled at the young girl.

"Do you have periods, Megan" 

"Yes, i do. I even get abdominal cramps a lot but i choose to experience it. I only take pain killers when it affects my job and moods."

"I see." The youngster nodded her head thoughtfully. 

"Are you having your period now? If you are may i see it?"

"Yes, i am on my period now. How did you know?"

"I saw you take a white, bullet shaped device earlier when you went to the bathroom. It looks like my Mom`s." The young girl answered.

"Yes, Three, the shape of the tampon makes it fit easily into my female anatomy. Unfortunately i can`t show you my period. It would be inappropriate." Megan answered kindly. She reached her hand and ruffled Three`s strawberry blonde hair making the girl growl playfully.

"Perhaps later when you have a girlfriend you could bribe her to show you hers. It`s a beautiful thing!" Megan laughed.

"How do you know that i will have a girlfriend and not a boyfriend?" The girl was curious.

"I just guessed. I like women but that is all i can tell you. Don`t ask me what i do with them. That will also be inappropriate." Megan laughed some more. This time Three joined in.

"I know what men and women do! They make love. I am not a baby, Megan. You can tell me everything!" Three wanted to know more.

"I don`t want to be in trouble with your parents. I can only tell you some appropriate things, nothing graphic or explicit. Okay?"

"Okay." Three said and waited eagerly for Megan to start explaining things.

 

Three and Megan went back to Megan`s house where they built a fire. Megan cooked baked beans, sausage substitute and ordered pizza and soft drinks. They ate and drank while watching the stars in the clear sky. After dinner Megan brought out her telescope and together they watched constellations of the southern sky.

"There`s Sirius, the dog star!" Megan exclaimed as they watched the star together.

"Here is Alpha Centauri!" Three spotted one. "That is where Amazonia is located." The youngster explained.

"Very good, Three. You will make a good pilot one day." The older woman smiled.

 

They finished their star gazing and went to bed. The following day they set off for Sweden where they picked up Shannon Jasmine and her huge stasis container filled with fresh strawberries and set a course for San Francisco. From there, Kathryn picked them up and brought them home to the Janeway homestead.

"Honey, the kids are here!" Kathryn called out to her wife.

"Hello, children. Shannon Jasmine? Did Aunty Irene give you all these strawberries?"

"Yes, Mamma, she did. She said they were for you to help you `loosen up.` 

 

They all laughed at Seven`s expense. Annika did not mind. She was happy the children were back home. She felt complete.


	7. Copulation conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bedroom `scene`of Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine in the early weeks as a married couple.

"Kathryn? Are you awake?" Seven of Nine whispered in the dark. She and her wife were lying in bed, naked. Seven lay behind her wife, embracing her possessively. A few moments had passed and the Borg woman was beginning to think that her lover had fallen asleep."

"Yes, Annika. I am awake." Seven could feel rather than hear laughter in her wife`s voice.

"Good. I have been meaning to ask you something for a while now." The young woman said.

"Well, fire away!" Kathryn`s interest was piqued.

"When we make love and i make you climax. Why do you call on a deity? Also why do you promise me a lot of things but when i ask you later, you claim that you do not remember saying any of it? You become embarrassed and do not want to pursue the matter further?"

"Well, i..." Kathryn temporised.

"I am your wife and soul mate, am i not?" The ex drone asked.

"Yes, you are, Darling. I...don`t know why i am shy after we make love. We`ve made love in many different places and in many ways, naked. Yet i am not shy then. It`s probably one of my quirks. I have lots more as you may have now discovered. One thing you should know, however, is that i love you so very much my Annika, my Seven, my Borg." Janeway punctuated her words with kisses on Seven`s lips. She untangled herself from the warm embrace and straddled Seven`s thigh. Seven was impressed that Kathryn could even see where her lover`s thigh was considering it was dark.

"Right now i want to show you that i am not at all shy to pleasure myself in your presence. Kathryn moved her hips back and forth along the younger woman`s thigh. Her motions sped up by the second. Her breathing became laboured. 

 

Seven of Nine gave a verbal command to turn the light on. She had to see her shy lover and wife do the deed. Immediately the soft, orange glow of the bedside lamp came on to illuminate the couple. Seven saw Kathryn moving her hips against her thigh in such a provocative manner. Her small breasts jiggled with her enthusiastic actions. Her head was thrown back with eyes closed in bliss. Her lips were slightly parted she panted in her arousal. Seven could feel the warm, almost hot evidence of her lover`s arousal coating her thigh. The young woman reached her hands up to fondle with Kathryn`s nipples.

 

Kathryn felt her painfully erect and sensitive nipples being fondled by her lover. She moaned her pleasure and arched her back, effectively pushing her breasts into her lover`s skillful hands.

"Ohhh!! Aahh!! Unhh! Unnhh! Sev... Seven. I love youuuu!! I..will buy you a ...hov...unnhh!!! carrrr!!! Kathryn could feel the beginnings of a tremor deep within her. Her hip motions became so incredibly fast that her lover was impressed by this human`s capabilities. The amorous woman rode herself enthusiastically on her lover`s thigh until she was completely engulfed in one of the most powerful orgasms of her life.

 

Annika sat up and flipped the other woman on to her back. She quickly reached down between Kathryn`s thighs to find her clitoris. She licked the erect bundle of nerves alternating with suckling it. Within moments the young woman heard her lover scream something about never leaving Annika for another woman. The Borg woman was disturbed by this bit of news but she lovingly guided her lover through the intense moment as Kathryn, once again, reached her peak.

 

A while later the two lovers lay side by side, naked, facing each other.

"My Kathryn, are you going to buy me a new hover car? What colour will it be? So you will never leave me for Leren?" Annika wanted to know.

"Oh, shit! Did i say something stupid again?" Janeway covered her face as she blushed furiously.

"No, you did not say anything `stupid,` Kathryn. You just revealed a few things you would not say under normal circumstances." The younger woman said by means of explanation.

"By the way Leren is the new admiral transferred recently from the Alpha Centauri Star system."

"Amazonia?"

"Yes." Janeway said briefly. She prayed that Seven will not pursue the matter. Unfortunately Janeway was learning that her lover was not one to let matters go that easily. Kathryn braced herself and sighed.

"Leren. That is a beautiful name." Seven said. Janeway could not sense any emotions in Seven`s voice but she detected a bit of tremor in her wife`s voice. Kathryn knew that her wife was not amused and possibly upset by her mentioning Leren`s name during climax. Such behaviour could mean that Kathryn had Leren on her mind while being intimate with Seven. 

"Leren is not as beautiful as you, my Annika." Janeway said simply. She did not know what else to say without making a mess of the whole thing.

"Really?"

"Really." Kathryn answered simply.

"Now, come here, my jealous Borg." Kathryn said as she embraced her wife. She kissed her soundly on the mouth. When it ended there was not a shred of doubt in the young woman`s heart and mind that Kathryn would leave her for Leren.

"Seven, you asked me why i call out on a deity when i climax. Well i don`t always do that. Do i?" The older woman asked.

"...but if i do it`s probably just a figure of speech. It also means that i enjoy your ministrations immensely." Kathryn smiled gently at her wife. She had an adorable crooked smile which made Seven reward her with a kiss to her cheek.

"Climaxes bring out the most secret thoughts and emotions out in the open. It makes people vulnerable. Well, at least in my case. So i really need you to understand that whatever i say or you say in this time is like what one says as a first reaction, almost like a reflex." Janeway explained.

"I see." The ex drone woman said cryptically and smiled seductively at her companion.

"So, if i need to know the truth about our relationship all i need to do is to make you climax?" The literal ex drone wanted to understand. That made Kathryn throw her head back and laugh. Seven looked at the naked woman throw her head back and laugh, her beautiful auburn hair splayed on the pillow and on her shoulder. The lovely neck and small kissable breasts were displayed for her greedy eyes and mouth. Seven watched, mesmerised, as she saw the nipples pebble right before her eyes.

 

The younger woman hovered over the reclining woman. She reached down towards one plump nipple and sucked it into her mouth as she moaned her pleasure. She greedily pulled on it. Kathryn could not believe what she felt. She was getting aroused again. Tendrils of pleasure spread from the point of contact, her nipples, to move all the way down south. She looked up to her wife hovering above her. Janeway thought that it was the most erotic sight in the whole universe.


	8. The forgotten middle child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon Jasmine is not happy with her `middle child` status.

"Lieutenant Saley, i think i`m through here. I`m now off to the transport station. Will i see you at the banquet tomorrow?" Janeway said as she picked up her brief case and head for the door.

"Yes, admiral. I will be there. Won`t you take your coffee mug with you. Isn`t it the special one your wife gave you on your birthday?" It was the least Sameera could do to stop herself from laughing at her boss` reaction. The admiral looked terrified as if she had seen a member of species 8472. Janeway shook her head and gratefully accepted the precious mug from her adjunct. She quickly put it in her brief case and smiled sheepishly at Saley.

"Don`t worry admiral. Your secret is safe with me! I won`t tell your wife that you forgot it, again!" The lieutenant reassured her boss. "Perhaps you should replicate another for your office and keep the original at home?" She suggested helpfully.

"No, it won`t be the same mug if i do. The coffee in it tastes amazing. If i replicate another it will taste horrible!" The admiral made a face which made her adjunct laugh.

"I understand, admiral. I admire what you and your wife have. I hope Jenny and i will have the same one day." The adjunct said wistfully.

"Thank you." Kathryn said shyly which made Sameera smile at her.

 

Kathryn walked briskly towards the San Francisco transport station. She beamed over to Bloomington Station where she took her hover car and drove home.

"Annika? Where are you?" She called out. She walked to the bedroom then to the kitchen and the study. Her wife was nowhere to be seen. So Kathryn left her brief case in the study and went out to the back of the house. There in the vegetable garden were Seven of Nine and Three busily tilling and watering the vegetables.

"Ah, there you are! Two of my four favourite girls in the whole universe!" Kathryn smiled at them. "What are you up to?"

"Kathryn, you are back. Welcome home. We are watering and tilling the leola root beds. I do not know why the leaves look so dull. We have done everything to care for them. The Doctor even suggested to check the soil pH. It matched its native environment." Seven complained while Three sneaked away to the kitchen. She only wanted to help her mother for a specified time and now that her mom was home she felt that she had better things to do other than tilling and watering plants.

"Aw, my Darling. Just give them some time. They will probably pick up soon enough. Now, how about a kiss?" Janeway stood in front of her wife expectantly. Her blue grey eyes were shining and mostly blue.

"Very well. Come here, my Kathryn." Seven smiled as she embraced her companion smearing mud, manure and debris all over the admiral`s uniform front and back. She kissed her deeply and Janeway returned it eagerly. Seven undid the zipper of Kathryn`s jacket to gain access inside it. She found a few more clothes barriers. Seven un-tucked the grey blouse and lifted it up along with the bra. Her hand finally found a soft, warm breast which she squeezed. She felt a nipple pebble in her palm. That was interesting so she squeezed it smearing more mud on Kathryn. She heard Kathryn let out a strangled cry and a shiver. Annika knew that her wife was getting aroused, they were outside the house, in the vegetable garden! The younger woman knew that Kathryn was so carried away by the embrace and touches she probably forgot where she was. Seven wanted to see where their little game would go.

 

Kathryn held on to her wife`s back of the neck with both hands. Her eyes were closed. She felt Seven kiss her on the mouth. She returned the kiss enthusiastically as their tongues tangled. She felt heat rise from the pit of her abdomen. It slowly spread further down to her pelvis. When she felt her breast squeezed and her nipple pinched, Kathryn`s knees buckled. Then she felt her wife hold her up.

"Kathryn! Kathryn! Listen to me! We are outside. People may see us. I do not mind but you do. Shall we go inside?" Seven felt that she should tell her amorous partner. Janeway was too far gone to give her any sort of coherent response. She could only moan her pleasure. She did not want to open her eyes. This place was very comfortable, her mind kept telling her. Her hips started to move out of their own volition. They sped up while her kisses became more demanding by the second. 

 

Seven looked around. She did not detect any movements around so she felt that she could indulge her wife. She rubbed the sensitive area of her wife`s nipple. The young woman felt her wife move her legs apart to allow Seven to fit her thigh between them. The amorous woman rode the thigh until she climaxed. They stood there for a few moments until finally Seven tried to talk to the admiral once again.

"My Kathryn? Do you want us to go inside now?" Janeway heard the warm breath in her ear. That made her shiver. She still wanted to make love with Seven. All her nerves were charged. The woman opened her eyes when reality came crushing down on her. They were outside! In the vegetable garden! Making love! She was still straddling her wife`s thigh.

"OH. MY. GOD. Why didn`t you stop me, Annika?! I just...i just...climaxed...just...! Urgh!!" Janeway stammered. She felt disgusted by what she allowed to happen. By not having self control to stop herself from...she did not even want to think what they just did outside probably the whole world and Phoebe were watching! She blushed furiously. A few moments later Kathryn noted that they were still tangled in an intimate embrace. She was with her own wife. At their own home. In their own yard. So what the hell was she so self conscious about? Her small voice asked her. Kathryn Janeway had absolutely no good response to that. She kissed her wife again and removed herself from the embrace.

"Kathryn are you sure?" Seven asked after she felt her wife start kissing her again. Seven was silent when Kathryn went through her little tirade over making love with her wife outside. Annika smiled to herself. She knew very well of her wife`s natural reticence towards public displays of intimacy. This was a very big step for Kathryn so Seven squeezed her lover to show support.

"Let`s go, Darling." Kathryn looked at her dirty uniform and took a peak inside her blouse. "I think i need a shower. How did i get mud there?!" The older woman winked at her lover. Seven winked back at her. Together they went indoors hand in hand.

 

At dinner time, Kathryn, Seven and the children sat at the kitchen table while Three served them. Janeway noticed that the girl served her admiral mother first then her Borg mother. She finally served her own plate and sat down. Lauren and Shannon looked disappointed. 

"Aww, Three. What about us?" Lauren asked. "I am your oldest sister. You should serve me too?"

"Sorry, Lauren but you are not old enough to be served food. Get your own."

"What about me? I`m the adorable middle child who everybody forgets about. You should serve me?" Kathryn and Seven looked at each other when Shannon said that she was the forgotten middle child. Surely not? Kathryn wondered.

"Why do you think you are forgotten, Shannon Jasmine?" Kathryn asked after a few moments.

"Hmm, these carrots are nice. I like carrots, Mommy and Mamma." Shannon ignored the question. Kathryn looked at Seven for support.

"Shannon Jasmine, why do you think you are the forgotten middle child?" Seven repeated the question.

"Three, could you please pass me the peas. I like peas too. See i eat my vegetables!" The parents looked at each other and sighed. They will have to dig deeper into the mystery that is Shannon Jasmine later.

"So, what did you do in school today, Lauren?" Janeway asked.

"I have more assignments on warp core dynamics. It is a bit boring because i am nearly finished and everybody else say it`s difficult. They are complaining about it it makes my head hurt!" 

Well, maybe you could help explain to some of your classmates. Don`t solve for them. Just explain how to work things out." Janeway said.

"Yes, Mommy."

"Shannon Jasmine. What did you do at school today?" The admiral mother asked.

"I ate all my vegetables at lunch time. I made a graph of how i like vegetables compared to other food groups. Garry asked me out on a date but i refused. I already know what he wants. I overheard him say that he cannot go to Lauren because he wants his nose intact. He won`t ask Three out because she likes girls and would probably chop his dangly bits off. So he would ask the `easy` one out. That`s me."

"Do you think you are `easy,` Shannon Jasmine?" Janeway dug deeper.

"No, i don`t think so but if Lauren is the oldest child. Everybody talks to her first. Three is the adorable last child. Everybody gives her attention. Then who am i? Everybody forget i am here!" The ten year old sulked.

"I see. Do you want to know who you are Shannon Jasmine? You are Shannon Jasmine, the middle child who will never be forgotten. You are by no means `easy.` If anybody tells you otherwise, i give you permission to report them and set them straight. Understood?" Janeway said with authority.

"Yes, Mommy."

"I concur with what Mommy says. You should set them straight and then report them to your teacher." Seven said.

"How long have you felt this way, Shannon?"

"Only recently when we went to see the Doctor for Three`s annual check up. A girl from school saw Lauren. She said that she was adorable, cute, funny and brainy. Everybody wants to date her but apparently Lauren has one person on her mind!" Lauren`s head snapped up at her sister.

"Who?" Three asked.

"I`m not telling!" Shannon said. Lauren visibly relaxed.

"What else did this girl say?" The Borg mother prompted.

"She said that Lauren and Three like girls and i like boys. I don`t even know what that means! I don`t even know why my sisters like girls and not boys! Is it good or bad? I don`t know!" Shannon Jasmine had a frown on her forehead.

"Very well. We will have a discussion about relationships later. For now all i can say is, Lauren, Shannon Jasmine and Three, you are all very special children to us. Your mother and i love you very much whether you are the first born, the mysterious second born that is always remembered or the adorable last born. Let nobody tell you otherwise. Kids can be cruel sometimes but remind yourselves that you are our children and we love you all. Now finish up and we`ll get ready for bed. By the way Seven are you still up for the Starfleet banquet tomorrow?"

"Yes, Kathryn. I will go with you, my lovely wife to the banquet." The younger woman smiled and kissed her wife on the cheek. The girls smiled at them and took their own dinner plates to the dish washer which their borg mother rarely used.

 

The admiral and her wife walked to the entrance of the great hall at Starfleet headquarters. Phoebe dropped the couple off and promised to pick them up later. The children were at their grandmother Gretchen`s house. Janeway did a retinal scan and went in holding Seven`s hand. Kathryn was wearing a black jacket over a white blouse, black pair of trousers with a black bow tie. The look was completed with a black pair of heels. She looked handsome in every way. Seven was wearing a long flowing green evening dress. Her hair was done up in a neat french twist. A pair of black flat shoes and a small black purse completed the look.

 

The great hall was full of people representing all over the Federation. President of the Federation, Jaresh Inyo, made a speech to welcome everybody present. The banquet was broadcast live for whoever wanted to watch. There were rows of tables full of food. A multitude of waiters went around serving drinks. Automated and manual bars were set up. Seven looked behind her. B`Elanna Torres-Paris joined the couple. She and her husband, Tom, were a handsome couple. Seven and B`Elanna went to the buffet tables while Kathryn and Tom went to the bar and sat on the tall stool to order.

 

Phoebe arrived two and a half hours later to pick her sisters up. She noticed that the couple were inebriated. She looked in the back seat of the hover car to find her sister lying in Seven`s lap and Seven was leaning on the lying Kathryn.

"Cute." Phoebe said.

"Wakey! Wakey! We`re home!" Phoebe woke her passengers up.

"Ohh! I need a hypo spray." Seven complained. Kathryn injected her wife with one. 

"The Borg still haven`t learned to hold their liquor! But i can handle you. You want me to show you how?" She said as she smiled and kissed her wife on the mouth. Her voice had dropped an octave to a smoky tone. Phoebe felt that she should get her sisters safely indoors and make a hasty exit before she saw something she shouldn`t. The girls were asleep at their grandmother`s house so these two will have the house to themselves for the night. Phoebe smiled and left for her own house.


	9. Sexual awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and Seven`s first born daughter, Lauren, goes through an interesting phase. The nine year old abandons all her hobbies and talents and gets fixated on one thing. Her parents` parenting skills are challenged to the limit.

"Children, it`s time to start our chores. Hurry up!" Seven said as she stood at Shannon`s bedroom door. Recently the nine year olds asked their parents to stop "barging" into their bedrooms because they needed their privacy. This was announced in one of the family meetings they usually had every week. Sure they ate dinner together either in the kitchen or the living room but the family really knew about each other at the weekly meetings Seven insisted they had. If Kathryn was away on a mission to the Romulan Republic or some distant space station or some Federation colony, Seven would with hold the meetings until her wife returned home. The Borg woman had missed a lot in her life so she wanted her family to have as normal family life as they could have.

 

One fine Saturday morning the ex drone was doing her weekly chores tidying up the house. Every one was assigned a task. Kathryn was out doing gardening, the vegetable garden and orchard including the garage. Seven cleaned up indoors, did the laundry and prepared the meals and snacks. The girls cleaned their rooms and helped set the table for meals or snacks depending on what they all chose to have on that particular day. As Seven was tidying up the couch she saw something wedged between the seams. She pulled it out and found that it was a padd which belonged to Lauren. The Borg mother sat on the couch and scrolled through the padd. What she found almost made her have a cardiac arrest.

 

Seven of Nine tapped the padd`s screen to activate it. She was surprised to find it locked. The children never lock their padds. She tried a few tricks without success. Finally she resorted to use a borg encryption algorithm to unlock the padd. The first page had Lauren`s biography. Seven found it surprising because it seemed to have been specifically written for someone in particular. The next page was full of Lauren`s holo images standing or sitting in different postures and smiling seductively seemingly at someone. Seven`s interest piqued. So she scrolled some more images where she found a holo vid. Lauren`s padd had a feature which could project videos in 3-D. Seven took it to her and Kathryn`s bedroom and locked the door behind her. She did not want anyone to find her looking at the padd. She projected the image in space. 

 

Lauren and another girl were walking along a grassy path holding hands. Then they stopped. Lauren looked at the girl then briefly kissed her on the lips. The girl demanded another kiss and Lauren kissed her again this time she took her time and the Borg mother was sure she saw tongues were involved.

"Oh, Lauren, you`re so hot!" The girl moaned.

"I know!" Lauren moaned at her friend.

"Touch my breast, please?" The Borg woman heard the girl say.

"I`ll do anything for you. I have my Mom`s skills. That means i`m good!" Lauren said.

"Your parents are so sexy. If i was older i wouldn`t mind having your Mom as my girlfriend!" Seven of Nine felt nauseated at that but she had to know what she was dealing with so she forced herself to watch.

"Come on, girl. You can`t compare my Mom with me. My parents are so dull they probably don`t do much at all but they were active when i was little! I`m going to give you a good time, though if you let me." Lauren said as she touched the other girl`s breasts.

"Oh Lauren you`re so right. I think my parents are so dull they probably sleep in separate beds." The girls laughed.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Miral, or are we going to talk about our boring, ancient parents?"

"Here, Lauren? People will see us!" 

"Don`t worry. You see the padd on the rock there? It`s shielding us from people. It`s the personal cloaking device i made but we need to hurry before the power cells drain out." Lauren said.

"When can we see ourselves on the holo image?" 

 

There was no more dialogue but moaning sounds for a while and crying in ecstacy as both girls had an orgasm. Finally the video ended. It took 12.7 minutes in total. Seven sat at the edge of the bed and cried for a short while. She hailed Kathryn who was in the garage covered in dust.

"Kathryn? I need to speak with you straight away!" The distraught mother said and cut off the comm channel.

"On my way, Seven." 

 

Kathryn cleaned up and took off her yellow overalls, boots, hat and gloves. She went into the house and straight in the bedroom. She found Seven sitting at the edge of the bed crying. There had a padd lying in her lap.

"Oh, Kathryn. Where have we gone wrong with our parenting skills? Our daughter, Lauren is doing inappropriate things and she is only nine years old!" The distraught Borg mother lamented.

"May i see the padd, please?" Janeway took it and saw the whole twelve point seven minutes of curious activities done by her daughter and Tom and B`Elanna`s daughter.

 

Janeway sat next to her wife. She was quiet for a while as she decided on the correct course of action. Kathryn rubbed her hand up and down her wife`s arm soothingly as Seven sobbed quietly. Finally she had figured out how to handle things, at least for now.

"Annika, listen. I think we should not let this act make us all miserable. We should pretend we know nothing about it. I suggest you place the padd where you found it. We continue as normal. On our next family meeting, luckily it is this evening, we should discuss relationships and sex. We should slowly bring the subject up. If we act now we may end up pushing the girl away from us. She will never open up to us." Seven saw that was a good plan so she agreed to carry on as normal.

"I will comply, Kathryn." She sniffed.

"Well, i think i`m done for the day. That garage was filthy i don`t even know where all the dust comes from. The Borg Queen must have beamed it all from the Delta Quadrant!" Janeway said the first thing that came out of her mouth. Seven looked up at her and started laughing.

"Kathryn, you`re quite crazy. Did you know that? But i love you so much. You have all the answers when i cannot think of anything. Thank you!" Seven stood up and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Janeway kissed her back. Lauren opened her parents` bedroom door without knocking and found them kissing. Both Kathryn and Seven saw the girl but they went on with their business as if the girl was not there.

"Mommy, Mamma. I`ve finished tidying up my room. I`m hungry. Can i have a slice of cake? I know it`s meant for dessert later." Lauren watched her parents kissing for a while with interest, Seven noticed, then the girl closed the door.

"Did you notice that she never said "Gross, Mommy or Mamma?" Janeway said after they came out for air.

"Yes, i think she wants to learn more techniques. Oh, Kathryn this is so wrong!" Seven said.

"No, Darling. It`s called sexual awakening. I admit, though, that it has seized our daughter a bit early. One becomes extremely curious of what is going on regarding sex and intimacy. The first victims are parents since we are the closest subjects to her experiments. Expect sex related questions soon! And sneaking on us. " Janeway said.

"We will have to lock our bedroom door whenever we are in." Seven said seriously while Janeway laughed.

"Come on let`s go and prepare lunch. Don`t forget to put the padd where you found it!"

"Yes, Kathryn." They both headed to the kitchen hand in hand.

 

That evening after dinner Seven sat on the small couch in the living room. Lauren, Shannon Jasmine and Three sat on the long couch. They were all waiting for Kathryn to join them so they could start the family meeting. Kathryn walked in the room with a tray full of pop corn and soft drinks. She returned with her favourite coffee mug. She placed everything minus the coffee on the coffee table then she went to Seven`s couch. She sat on the arm rest, even though there were two empty couches in the room, and brought one arm to embrace her wife`s shoulder. Seven leaned into the touch and smiled up at Kathryn while Janeway looked down and smiled back at her. The parents noticed that Lauren looked at them with great interest.

"Ah, i love family meetings. Not a nutritional supplement in sight!" Kathryn smiled and squeezed Seven`s shoulder.

"Today we are going to talk about relationships and sex." The parents looked at the children. Three and Shannon did not look that much interested in the subject but Lauren seemed to be eager to hear more.

"So a boy or girl tells you that you are cute. What do you do?" Janeway set the ball rolling.

"If it is someone i like i say thank you and i think you are cute, too." Shannon said.

"Cuteness is irrelevant. I will ignore them and carry on what i was doing." Three said.

"What about you, Lauren. What would you do. How would you respond to such a compliment?" Seven encouraged the girl.

"I don`t know!" The girl said shyly.

"Come on, Lauren. Try again." Janeway had a gentle smile on her face.

"If it is someone i like i would thank them, otherwise i would still be polite and still thank them." The girl finally said.

"That is the correct response, everyone. If someone pay you a compliment it is always polite to thank them whether you like them or not." Seven said.

"Now, let us talk about the difference between "like" and "love." Kathryn took over.

"Say a kid at school tells you that you are cute and they like you. What does that mean?"

"It means they enjoy my company, they find what i do interesting." Three said.

"Yeah, what Three said. It means they find me good company and want to spend time with me." Shannon Jasmine said.

"Cute means attractive in a pretty way. It could also mean in a sexual way. They like my company and enjoy what i do to...i mean with them." Lauren blushed. Seven and Kathryn pretended they did not notice the slip and carried on.

"Lauren has brought a very important subject, girls. I want you to listen very carefully. Sometimes, older boys or girls may tell you these things, that you are cute. It is wrong for them to touch you in a sexual manner. Does anybody knows what "touch in a sexual manner means?" Kathryn looked at each of the girls.

"No, but i think it means not touch me without my consent?" Three tried.

"I think it means touching me when i don`t want to be touched." Shannon Jasmine said.

"It means touching me where they shouldn`t." Lauren said.

"Those are all correct responses but there is more to that." The admiral mother said. "In the Federation sex under 18 years of age is illegal. It means nobody should be engaged in sexual activities with a child of under 18 years."

"What if both people are under 18, can they have sex, Mommy?" Lauren was getting nervous. The topic was closer to home.

"No, they cannot have sex. It is illegal. If found they could be prosecuted and sent to children`s prison." Janeway said. "Sex is risky business, girls. A lot of emotions are involved. You can easily get diseases and unwanted pregnancy. It is not worth doing. There are a lot of nice activities you could do with someone who finds you cute or you find them cute. You could have a play date, go hiking, watch a holo film, cook and do all sorts of activities together. Sexual activities require that you share your body, mind and your whole self to the other person. That is a lot of "giving." Your friend must also do the same. Children are not emotionally ready for such things yet. That is why it is illegal for children."

"How do people have sex, Mommy?" Three wanted to know.

"Well, Three, there are a lot of ways people can have sex. However, in all those ways there is usually exchange of body fluids, which is a risk to both people having sex. One`s mind is usually compromised when one`s in that state. Your inhibitions are lowered making you vulnerable. So, girls, please keep away from sex. As for the mechanics, i will explain to you later if you really want to know but for now i think that is all you should know. Any questions? Janeway probed.

"Yes, Mommy but i will ask you later." Lauren said shyly.

"Very well, Lauren. Let`s all tidy up and get ready for bed. Kathryn said. 

 

Later, Janeway gently taped at Lauren`s bedroom door.

"Come in, Mommy."

"How did you know it was me and not Mamma?" Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Because you said you will see me later, Mommy! Remember? Oh, and i recognise your foot falls." They both laughed. The admiral mother sat on Lauren`s bed next to her daughter. She looked around the room in admiration.

"I like what you`ve done to the place." Kathryn said when she noticed the nervous young girl sitting next to her.

"Thank you, Mommy." Lauren said nervously.

"So, what shall we talk about?" Janeway prompted when she noticed that the girl was quiet.

"Mommy, don`t be angry with me. I am scared..."

What are you afraid of, Baby?"

"I had sex with someone. Will i go to prison?" The girl`s voice was shaky.

"Thank you for trusting me with this information, Lauren. No, you will not go to prison but you need to be more responsible. You are too young to have sex with anyone. Do you mind telling me who you were intimate with?

"Miral Torres-Paris."

"I see. She is three years older than you but still a child. You are both not to have sex. Do you like her? If so bring her here. We can include her whenever there are family activities. Get to know each other well. Talk to her parents. Be involved with her family but do not have sex. Too many risks involved as i said earlier. Your Mamma and i are grown up. We know the risks and emotions involved. You understand, Lauren?" Janeway placed an arm on the girl`s shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"Yes, Mommy, no sex. I know Mamma found my padd earlier. Is she mad with me?"

"No, she is not but she was upset and crying. That part was not good." Kathryn admitted.

"I am so sorry, Mommy. How do i make it up to Mamma?"

"You could start by saying sorry to her. Then keep your promise no matter how hard it may be. You are a Hansen-Janeway. You will adapt."

"Can you take me to Mamma so i can say sorry to her?"

"Splendid! Let`s go." Janeway said.

 

In Seven and Kathryn`s bedroom.

"Mamma, i`m so sorry for hurting your feelings. I`m sorry for the padd you found with all sorts of bad things in it. I promise i will change. I hope you can still trust me?" The girl said hopefully.

"Come here, Lauren, my pride and joy. You have made your Mommy and Mamma proud today by forth coming with something difficult to talk about. Yes, i would love to trust you, Baby but you will have to earn it." She kissed her sub unit on the fore head and smiled at her.

"I will try, Mamma. Good night, Mommy, Mamma." Lauren went back to her bedroom. On her way she found her padd wedged between the couch seams. In the bedroom, Lauren deleted everything on it.

 

Lauren knew that things were still going to be difficult for her. Being a smart child and beautiful, she was getting so much attention from both boys and girls. Miral, whom she made love to, continued to demand that they have sex, she even threatened to end their affair, to which Lauren suggested that they take things slowly. Finally she agreed to go biking after school with Lauren.

 

Seven and Kathryn decided to talk to the Paris-Torres regarding the matter. Kathryn suggested that she talked to Tom first.


	10. Mother for a week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Kathryn Janeway is on leave, her wife is not. Janeway has to look after the children alone for six days. She stubbornly refuses to accept defeat and seek her mother`s or sister`s help. Chaos ensues.

"Mommy, this stew tastes like cat-piss!" Lauren complained. 

"Lauren, we do not use that word in this house and eat your dinner, or i will tell your Mamma that you are being rude!" Janeway snapped at the youngster.

"Mommy, there`s no salt in the gravy!" Shannon Jasmine pushed her plate aside and stubbornly folded her arms across her chest.

"Children are not supposed to have much salt in their food!" The admiral mother said.

"Mommy, what are the curly white things under the mash?" Three said as she moved the mashed potato around. Strangely the gravy did not mix with the mashed potatoes. They fitted the description of repelling magnets.

"Alright! Everybody stop eating. I am going to order take away!" Kathryn said triumphantly. She felt as if the Romulan and Vulcans had finally reached an agreement to stop complaining about each other.

"Take away! Take away! Take away!" The girls jumped around the kitchen with joy. Their Borg mother never let them eat fast foods. She claimed that there were no nutritional supplements in fast foods. Janeway knew that there were strict Federation laws regarding fast food. One of them was that chefs and restaurant owners must ensure their food is nutritionally balanced. Failure to abide by this law meant that their licences could be confiscated. For this reason the food was healthy but Seven of Nine had set a rule that no Hansen-Janeway children is to have "filthy and non nutritional supplements." The Borg mother believed that fresh home cooked food was good for the children and Kathryn. She ensured that her wife took her special blend of coffee to work. The girls only had fast foods when they visited friends or at Aunty Phoebe`s house, on special occassions such as their birthday, at school or when their mother, Seven, was away. Even on the children`s birthday, Seven made sure she cooked the food herself with her wife`s help. If the admiral mother gave them fast foods she made them promise not to tell their Borg mother that she had given them fast food. Kathryn sighed and contacted Tom Paris. He knew all the locations of fast food restaurants.

 

An hour later, Kathryn had cleared the kitchen table and reset it for the meal. The girls sat with her as they removed stasis lids from containers and their mother served the delicious looking food on to their plates. After a few minutes, Three spoke.

"I wonder what Mamma would say if she walked in just now? Mommy, you are going to be in trouble. We are all going to be in trouble!" The girl exclaimed with her mouth full.

"Don`t speak with your mouth full, Three." Shannon Jasmine said.

"It`s fast food, not Mamma`s cooking. The rules don`t apply!" Lauren chipped in. 

 

Janeway could not believe what her children were saying. Usually when Seven was around they rarely spoke this way. They were always polite. Kathryn sighed. Clearly the children needed both parents around. "This is the last day, Seven will be here tomorrow. I can do this." Janeway reassured herself. At bedtime, Kathryn got all the children ready for bed, read the six year olds bedtime stories and kissed them good night. "How does Seven do it? She makes everything sound so simple!" Janeway complained.

 

Kathryn Janeway twisted and turned in bed but sleep eluded her. She checked the chronometer. It said that she had only been asleep for three hours. The woman got up and did her rounds checking on the girls. Three woke up as soon as she opened the girl`s bedroom door.

"Mamma?" The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Oh, i thought you were Mamma. I want a drink of water, Mommy, please."

"You already drank water at bedtime, Three. If you drink now, you may wet the bed." Janeway said and wondered if that was the right thing to say.

"Mamma always let me drink water at bedtime. She says it is good for my deegest shun." The little girl attempted to say the new word.

"The word is "digestion," Three. OK, i will get you a glass of water." Kathryn gave the little girl a drink and made her go to the reclamation unit.

 

Janeway was back in bed but only sitting up. She had a cup of coffee in one hand and a large padd in another. She opened a channel to the Vulcan Institute of Science, where her wife had gone to visit fellow scientists.

"Kathryn, it is so nice to see you! Why are you awake? It is still night time in Bloomington."

"Don`t you think i know that, Darling? I am tired. Looking after your children is hard work. I don`t know how you do it! You make it sound easy?" Kathryn looked thoughtful.

"Aww, Kathryn. I miss you too. I will start off in the morning. I will be home about 10:00 hours. I want to find you ready for me." The Borg woman said seductively while Janeway smiled at her.

"I miss you too, my Borg. I will send your children off to their grandmother so i can have you all to myself. How about that?"

"That will be nice, my Kathryn." The Borg woman smiled shyly at the screen, looking directly at her wife from across hundreds of light years away.

"Kathryn, can you do something for me?"

"What do you want me to do, Darling?"

"Touch yourself!"

"Is that an order?"

"Yes." Seven replied.

 

As Kathryn placed the large padd at the correct angle so her wife could see "everything" she heard a whimper outside her bedroom door.

"Seven, i`m sorry. I have to go. It seems your children can`t sleep either!" 

"What did you feed them? Fast food? They can get bad stomach ache if they have fast foods. That is the reason i do not buy it for them. Oh, Kathryn, are you struggling with the children?" The Borg woman said with impossible tenderness.

"No!" Janeway said stubbornly. "I can do this just like you do!" A few seconds later she sighed. "Yes, Seven. I can work out complex battle strategies in my head, resolve conflicts with minimal blood shed, captain a starship but i can`t look after my own children. I am a failure as a mother, Seven. The girls even compare you and i. They keep wanting you to come back. I bet they don`t miss me when i go on trips!" Janeway said miserably while Seven watched her quietly.

"Kathryn, are you quite finished chastising yourself yet?"

"No! Yes" I don`t know!" Janeway said and went to open the door. All the girls stood at the bedroom door claiming different reasons for not being able to sleep.

"I had a bad dream, Mommy. Can i sleep here?" Shannon Jasmine said.

"I keep going to the "reclamant" room, Mommy. I drank too much water. Can i sleep here so i can use the one here?" Three said logically.

"I just want to keep you company, Mommy!" Lauren said but when Janeway probed further she discovered that her oldest child thought there was a Ferengi under her bed stealing money from her piggy bank. 

 

Janeway forgot that she left Seven`s channel open.

"Kathryn, may i talk to the children?"

"Hello, Mamma. When will you come home? We miss you. Mommy gave us fast food. My tummy hurts!" They all talked at the same time.

"Tattle-tale!" Kathryn said.

"I will be there in the morning. Be good to Mommy. You were supposed to help Mommy not complain, girls!" Seven chastised them. Very well, you may sleep in our bedroom but only this once. You know the rules. You only sleep in our bedroom when you are ill. None of you are ill but this is an exception. Do not make a habit of it!"

"Kathryn, i will see you later. We will continue our activities later." The ex drone smiled seductively and closed the comm.

 

Janeway and her three girls settled on the large queen size bed and they all promptly fell asleep. What they did not know was that Seven jumped on the first transport to Terra. She spoke with Kathryn while she was on the way. She smiled to herself. It was going to be a big surprise for her stressed wife. 

 

There would be no more loneliness.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story, folks. I managed to put the bits and pieces which were left out from the "Domesticating Kathryn" series. That is why the chapters are not in order but i did not want to get rid of them completely. So i placed them here :) They can be considered as individual stories if you like.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos please. Thank you.


End file.
